


Thomas at Kmart #1

by angryessays



Series: Thomas at Kmart [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryessays/pseuds/angryessays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas works at Kmart and it is as awful as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas at Kmart #1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my real life. I work at Kmart; most of this has happened to me.

Thomas sighed and stretched his arms above his head. It had been 84 days. 84 days since he'd been hired, 84 days cleaning up after people who apparently find it acceptable to fling merchandise around the store because they couldn't be bothered to put it back in the place they got it less than a foot away from them, 84 days without a name badge. As the store manager passed the department, Thomas once again asked if anyone had made him one yet. "Oh, I have one for you in the office! Let me just take care of this first and I'll get it for you," she said. Progress. Thomas returned to work. There were customers in the aisle he was working on now; they were pulling the boxes and shoes halfway out to look at them and just leaving them like that, in the part he just straightened and filled. They took one box, and left it in the bin of $5 DVDs at checkout. Another associate left it on a bench for him to put away after he'd filled the hole with another box from the overhead.

  
85 days.

  
"Did you get my name badge from the office?" Thomas asked the store manager.  
"Oh, shoot! I completely forgot about that, didn't I? I'm on my way back now, I'll get it."  
"Okay. That's fine."  
The customers wore 3 pairs of shoes out without paying for them. They left their old shoes behind. They were dirty and sweaty.

  
87 days.

  
The secret shopper report was posted. The names were marked out with Sharpie, but they were still legible. The associate wasn't wearing a name badge. When asked, he said his name was "Thomas." He seemed tired and unenthusiastic about his job. Estimated age: 48.

  
88 days.

  
"I lost the badge I made for you. I'll have to make it again," said the store manager.  
"Okay. That's fine."

  
88.5 days.

  
"Here's your name badge, but we'll have to get you a lanyard; they're on backorder right now."  
"Okay...that's fine. Can you get me an employee discount card?"  
"It'll come in the mail."  
Temporary discount cards are given by management in person.

  
89 days.

  
Thomas attached his badge to his personal lanyard, along with his keys. They got stuck in shoe boxes every time he got something down from the overhead. Along with the Layaway and Jewelry keys, his key total reached 42. They jangled when he walked.

  
96 days.

  
Thomas found another associate's name badge and lanyard in the employee lounge. He stole the lanyard for himself. He had a name badge and lanyard now. His official employee discount card was automatically ordered. Estimated time to ship: 30 days.


End file.
